


Classic with a Twist

by skidmo



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skidmo/pseuds/skidmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto has never really understood the car wash fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classic with a Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for misslucyjane on LJ, who requested: Jack and Ianto (Torchwood), washing the SUV

Ianto has never really understood the car wash fantasy.

He gets it on an intellectual level, he supposes. Beautiful, scantily clad girls tossing water on each other…that much makes sense. It’s when you start adding in the car itself that things get tricky for him. What is its purpose in the fantasy? A figure of masculinity, perhaps? A stand-in for the male indulging in said fantasy? Power and adrenaline personified?

That’s where it begins to break down for Ianto.

Also, honestly, sopping wet, teenage girls having bubble fights is not exactly his cup of tea.

But Ianto is a man who can certainly appreciate a twist on a classic.

For instance, if you were to take out all the scantily clad girls and replace them with one time-traveling former conman, strip off his coat and outer shirt, drop his braces off his shoulders so they hang loosely from his hips … well that would certainly be an improvement.

And if you were to replace the Ferrari or Lamborghini or other expensive Italian sports car with a large, ostentatious, black SUV, that would be even better.

And if, in the course of this twist on a classic male fantasy, you were to have the time-traveling former conman accidentally soak himself with the hose so that his undershirt were plastered enticingly to his broad chest and flat stomach, and have him reaching well across the hood of the SUV so that he were standing on his toes and his firm, round arse were displayed beautifully, wantonly, well then you might just have one of Ianto Jones’s secret fantasies…

A slightly perturbed voice draws Ianto out of his reverie.

“Is this really necessary? I only got duct tape on the wing mirror, why do I have to wash the whole SUV?”

“To teach you a lesson, sir,” Ianto says, voice calm and innocent. “Now keep scrubbing.”

 _fin_


End file.
